Sorry
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Ada saatnya seorang wanita dengan rela melepas suaminya pergi. Dan saat itu terjadi, hanya permintaan maaf lah yang dapat Sasuke ucapkan pada istrinya/ Fict For Sukie 'Suu' Foxie's birthday.


"Papa, tadi malam Hana mimpi _ketemu _mama."

Perkataan gadis kecil itu menginterupsi sang ayah yang sedang memasangkan dasi kupu-kupu di seragam TK si bocah.

"Hana kangen mama?"

Gadis berusia lima tahun itu mengangguk, "Iya, Pa. Hana kangen banget sama mama. Kapan kita pergi ke tempat mama?"

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu mengangkat sang gadis kecil ke dalam gendongannya. Dengan sayang, ia mencium pipi gadis cilik yang memiliki warna mata sama seperti dirinya. "Nanti siang papa jemput Hana di sekolah. Kita pergi ke tempat mama."

"Yang _bener,_ Pa?" tanya sang gadis dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya, papa janji. Sekarang Hana sarapan, terus berangkat sekolah ya?"

"Horee! Asyik nanti _ketemu_ mama… Hana mau cerita-cerita sama mama. Papa kangen sama mama juga _nggak_?"

Sang ayah tersenyum kecil melihat putrinya yang tampak gembira, "Iya, Papa kangen banget sama mama."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry<strong>

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fict For Sukie 'Suu' Foxie's Birthday**

**Warning : Au, Maybe OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s), crack pair**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Semua terasa percuma ya?"<p>

Sasuke hanya memandang wanita di hadapannya dalam diam. Tak menjawab atau memberikan respon apapun atas pertanyaan tadi. Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya mengepalkan tangan untuk meredam segala emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

"Aku menyerah. Kurasa inilah saat dimana aku harus melepasmu, Sasuke-kun."

Hening.

Sasuke tak juga merespon apapun atas perkataan wanita itu. Pikirannya benar-benar kusut sekarang. Ia bahkan tak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi pada wanita di hadapannya. Segalanya jadi terasa menyesakkan baginya. Tak ada jalan keluar yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ketika melihat wanita yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya beranjak menuju jendela kamar yang terlihat berembun oleh air hujan. Dengan ujung jarinya yang lentik, wanita bertubuh semampai itu menuliskan sesuatu di kaca jendela yang berembun. Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang ditulis oleh wanita itu. Pria bermarga Uchiha ini lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya kembali.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Maaf bila selama ini aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

Sasuke lagi-lagi tak menyahut. Pria berambut raven itu hanya diam sembari mengamati gerak-gerik sang istri dari sudut matanya.

Ino, wanita yang sedari tadi berbicara, tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari bahwa suaminya tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Jemarinya tidak lagi menari-nari di kaca jendela yang dingin itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela.

Dingin.

Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika sebagian kening dan pipinya beradu dengan kaca jendela. Tapi dingin yang dirasakan indera perabanya ini masih belum seberapa bila dibandingkan rasa dingin yang menyergap hatinya.

Dingin.

Sakit.

Sesak.

Hufftt… Entah sudah berapa lama Ino menahannya. Mungkin inilah puncaknya. Puncak dimana hatinya sudah merasa tidak mampu bertahan. Bertahan dalam kebimbangan dan rasa sakit yang mendera. Bagaimanapun ia hanya seorang wanita yang butuh cinta. Ia tidak sanggup lagi bertahan dalam hubungan yang terasa hampa.

"Aku sudah berusaha. Aku berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku. Aku bahkan rela kau jadikan pelarian, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencoba bersikap seolah kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Setiap malam aku selalu mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau menikahiku karena cinta! Bukan karena melarikan diri dari dia! Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Aku lelah, Sasuke-kun. Aku lelah membohongi diriku sendiri!"

"Apakah itu penting?" Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, "Apakah bagimu cinta adalah segalanya? Apakah dengan aku selalu ada di sisimu saja belum cukup?"

Ino tersenyum nanar, "Apa artiku bagimu, Sasuke-kun? Pernahkah kau sekali saja mengingat dan memikirkanku? Pernahkah sekali saja kau khawatir padaku?"

Hening.

Lagi-lagi hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya ada suara rinai hujan yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Mereka sadar, sore ini bisa jadi menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Baik Ino maupun Sasuke sama-sama menyadari hal itu.

"Aku sadar, Sasuke-kun, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah menembus ke dalam hatimu." Ino memejamkan matanya, "Aku sadar, Sasuke. Aku tak mungkin memilikimu."

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari mulut Sasuke. Hanya matanya saja yang terus menatap Ino dalam diam. Hal ini semakin membuat Ino yakin, bahwa tak ada setitik ruangpun baginya di hati Sasuke.

Miris memang.

Bertahun-tahun ia mencintai pemuda ini. Ia melakukan apapun untuk memperoleh perhatian sang Uchiha. Ratusan cara Ia coba untuk membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia ada. Bahwa Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis yang selalu mencintainya.

Bahkan karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar, ia tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima lamaran Sasuke. Ia mencoba menutup matanya tentang keadaan Sasuke yang labil karena gadis yang dicintai pemuda itu menikah dengan orang lain. Ia menolak pemikiran bahwa Sasuke hanya menjadikan dirinya pelarian. Ia bahkan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat saat Shikamaru dan Chouji berusaha menyadarkannya. Saat itu, Ino hanya percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan luluh, berharap Sasuke akan mencintainya sama seperti ia mencintai Sasuke.

Tapi itu semua kini tinggalah harapan. Semua usahanya sia-sia. Bahkan kelahiran putri mereka tak kunjung membuat perasaan Sasuke berubah. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi memang sangat menyayangi putri mereka. Tapi Ino tahu, Sasuke masih tidak dapat mencintainya.

Ino membuka matanya, dengan perlahan ia berbalik, mata aquamarinenya menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke dengan nanar, "Aku tak akan memaksa lagi. Kau sekarang bebas, Sasuke-kun."

Ino tak dapat membendung lagi tangisnya. Air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Hancur sudah semuanya! Sekarang semua sudah berakhir. Pernikahan yang ia perjuangkan selama enam tahun, kini kandas begitu saja.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Demi Tuhan, ia serasa berada di dua persimpangan. Di sisi lain ia tak ingin kehilangan Ino. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan Ino lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menipu Ino, membuat wanita ini menderita dan merana. Ya Tuhan, sekarang ia baru menyadari, betapa egoisnya dia. Demi melarikan diri dari kenyataan, ia menjadikan Ino sebagai korban dari keegoisan dirinya. Apa ia masih berhak untuk menahan wanita ini di sisinya?

"Kita perlu membicarakan ini lebih jauh, Ino." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Ino, "Kita masih punya Hana."

"Hana akan baik-baik saja. Dia putri kita yang kuat."

"Lalu? Mungkin saat ini dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana lima tahun ke depan? Pikirkan masa depan anak kita juga, Ino."

Ino tersenyum nanar, "Justru karena aku memikirkan masa depannya, aku memilih untuk melepasmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak ingin ia melihat ibunya sebagai seorang wanita mengenaskan yang tak pernah dicintai oleh ayahnya. Aku tak ingin ia melihat ibunya menderita karena diacuhkan oleh ayahnya. Aku ingin ia merasa bahwa setidaknya ayah dan ibunya pernah saling mencintai. Hanya itu."

DEG!

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia tak pernah menyangka istrinya menderita sedemikian hebatnya selama pernikahan ini. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasa miris mendengar tangis wanita yang selama enam tahun ini sudah mendampinginya dengan setia dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Kini ia sadar, ia tak mungkin membiarkan wanita ini menahan derita ini lagi. Membiarkan ibu dari anaknya berkubang dalam kesedihan mendalam, "Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang kini dapat terucap dari bibir Sasuke. "Maaf untuk segalanya."

* * *

><p>"Mama!"<p>

Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihat malaikat kecilnya berlari-lari kecil sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Mama, Hana _kangen_ sama mama. Mama _kangen_ sama Hana _nggak_? Eh, Hana kemarin bikin gambar papa, mama, sama Hana lho! Kata Bu guru, gambar Hana bagus dan boleh dibawa pulang. _Liat deh_ ma, bagus kan?" Gadis kecil itu terus berceloteh panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas gambar dari tasnya yang bercorak _mickey mouse._

Yamanaka Ino tertawa kecil ketika melihat gambar putrinya, "Hana-_chan_, gambar ini bagus sekali. Hana-_chan_ memang pintar," pujinya sembari mengangkat gadis kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Tak lupa ia terus memberikan ciuman ke pipi Hana.

"Mama _kangen banget_ sama Hana. Besok Hana libur kan? Bagimana kalau Hana tidur di sini saja sama mama?"

Uchiha kecil itu mengangguk antusias, "Mau. Hana mau."

Ino menatap mantan suaminya yang masih berdiri di luar pagar. Sembari tersenyum canggung, ia mengangguk ke arah Sasuke, mengisyaratkan bahwa pria itu boleh pulang sekarang.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap mantan istrinya itu lekat-lekat. Setelah mereka bercerai, mereka sepakat untuk mengasuh Hana secara bergantian. Dengan harapan supaya si kecil tetap mendapatkan perhatian orang tua secara seimbang.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, ia sudah mengerti bahwa ia dan Ino tak mungkin bersama. Ia sudah menyakiti gadis itu terlalu dalam. Kini yang menghubungkan ia dengan Ino hanyalah putri kecil mereka. Hanya Hana lah yang menjadi alasan bagi mereka untuk terus berhubungan dan berbicara satu sama lain.

Tak mau berkubang terlalu lama dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Sasuke bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan anak dan istrinya untuk melepas rindu satu sama lain. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai permintaan maaf bagi mantan istrinya.

Ya hanya ini.

**.:FIN:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Author :<strong>

Akhirnya sebuah fanfict yang saya persembahkan untuk Nee-chan saya tercinta **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie'** kelar juga... Otanjoubi omedetto Nee-chan... Gomen telat kadonya.

Yosh entah kenapa lagi-lagi saya membuat SasuIno lagi. Kayaknya saya bener-bener tergila-gila sama pairing ini deh.

Ide ceritanya terinspirasi dari tingginya angka perceraian di dunia dari tahun ke tahun. Apapun alasan perceraian, tetap aja yang jadi korban anak-anak. Semoga ke depannya angka perceraian di dunia bisa menurun. #sok bijak banget

Oke, kritik saran masih saya tunggu di kotak review.

Arigatou,

**.Cendy Hoseki.**


End file.
